1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wheel assembly, and more particularly to a wheel assembly that can provide a comfortable riding stance and prevent a scooter or an electric motorcycle from turning over when being ridden over rough terrain.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIGS. 3 and 4, a conventional scooter or electric motorcycle has a wheel assembly. The wheel assembly has two wheels (60) respectively mounted at two sides, a spindle (61) and a wheel stand (62). The spindle (61) has a middle portion and a through hole (not shown). The spindle (61) is transversely mounted between the wheels (60), and the wheels rotate independently on the spindle. The wheel stand (62) is vertically mounted on the spindle (61). The wheel stand (62) has a distal end (not numbered), a proximal end (not numbered) and a bracket (621). The bracket (621) has a hole and is securely mounted on the distal end of the wheel stand (62) and is further mounted on the middle portion of the spindle (61). A threaded pin is inserted into the hole of the bracket (621) and the through hole of the spindle (61) and a nut (not shown) is screwed on the threaded pin so that the wheel stand (62) is pivotally mounted on the spindle (61) via the bracket (621).
The conventional wheel assembly has the following disadvantages:                1. When the conventional wheel assembly travels over a rough surface, the wheel (60) at one side is easily raised above the other because of the uneven surface. As the spindle (61) is mounted between the wheels (60), if the wheel at one side is raised, the scooter or the electric motorcycle having the wheel assembly is easily turned over.        2. The scooter or the electric motorcycle that is mounted with the conventional wheel assembly cannot reduce the shaking force when the scooter or the electric motorcycle over an uneven surface and so cannot to provide a comfortable riding stance for the rider.        
The present invention provides a stable wheel assembly to mitigate the aforementioned problems.